A Fresh Start
by Moony3003
Summary: Sergeant Craig Gilmore sees a familiar face while on the job. Story contains slash and is rated M. Craig/Luke pairing.


**Disclaimer: **Nothing of The Bill belongs to me. No money is being made. Written purely for fun.

* * *

**Warning: **Contains slash. Do not like, please press the back button.

* * *

**Author's Note: **My first fanfic for The Bill. I was always disappointed in how the Craig/Luke storyline ended.

* * *

A Fresh Start

The shouting on the streets got louder as the rioting continued and Sergeant Craig Gilmore was starting to lose tracks of his officers and at the other end of the same street Inspector Gina Gold was starting to lose her patience. The riot had taken place after a highly anticipated soccer match and as many people had predicted, some people had taken it too far. And of course, finding the crowd hadn't been a problem, it was more rounding them all up and it was times like this that Craig wished he had more officers right now.

Looking across the street from where he stood, Craig watched as two of his officers seemed to be doing nothing except talking in low voices, appearing unconcerned with everything that was going on around them.

Feeling anger course through his veins his walked towards them quickly, narrowly avoiding the police car that went past. "PC Rickman and PC Best, isn't there something you should be getting on with, other than gossiping?"

"Yes, Sarge," they both murmured before running to help wherever they could.

Admittedly, Craig felt better after snapping at them. Today so far had been stressed all day, he was just thankful that it was late afternoon and would hopefully be over soon. Part of him couldn't wait to return to the station and finished the paperwork for day. Then he would be free to take himself home and collapse into a long needed sleep. Precise

Then suddenly, he stopped, feeling like his heart stop in his chest as something caught his attention. Across the street in the park there was a familiar face. It couldn't possibly be... could it? He exhaled heavily, not taking his eyes off the man. It was Luke and he was waving at him. He had always hoped that he would see the younger man's face again but he never held any expectations.

As a light explosion erupted at the end of the street, removing his attention away, he cursed under his breath at what was seeing. When he looked back towards the park, disappointment flooded his features at seeing that Luke was no longer there.

Shaking his head quickly, he pushed all thoughts and feeling from his head and went back to the task at hand. He knew it had been an unwanted distraction, seeing him, but somehow it almost made the rest of the day bearable.

After returning to the station and booking in all necessary people, Craig went back to his office. He closed to door, harder than necessary and sat down heavily at his desk. Putting both elbows on the surface, he rubbed his face vigorously, willing his tiredness to leave him until he was able to finish the paperwork and relax at home.

But before he could even think of focusing on the folders before him that needed his attention, something caught his eye. It was a pure white envelope with his name clearly written on the front. He didn't recognise the writing and for a moment, he thought about asking who had delivered it.

But feeling too irritated to bother, he opened the back of the envelope roughly and pulled out the small note it contained. He still didn't recognise the handwriting but after skimming through every word to the end, Craig realised that it was from Luke. Feeling a mixture of excitement and nervousness settle in the pit of his stomach, his eyes raced back to the top of where the note began.

_Craig, I know things ended badly between us and I would like to set things right and perhaps a little more than that. If you're free later tonight I'd like to see you. My new address is at the bottom. Come around eight. Luke._

True to the words on small note, the new address was at the bottom. Craig recognised it. He didn't live far from there himself. It was a nice neighbourhood to live in. But instantly, doubts crept into his head. Why would Luke want to see him after all this time? He was also aware things ended badly but he never though the younger man would ever think about him again.

Clearly his throat loudly, Craig put the note aside and went on with his paperwork, although his mind was focused on something else. Knowing he'd just have to fix it up in the morning, he decided to give up. It could wait until tomorrow. He was sure after everything they've all been through today, no one would blame him.

After changing quickly, Craig went home. He showered quickly and changed into a fresh set of clean clothes. When he looked at the time, it read seven-thirty. He hadn't even decided if he was going to Luke's place or not. A small part of him still wondered if he actually had seen Luke this afternoon, or if all the stress he was under had caused him to imagine it.

Fifteen minutes later, Craig still had not left the house. It was becoming increasingly difficult to move his legs forwards and out the door. Knowing he was being silly, he mentally kicked himself before leaving the house. He travelled through the few streets needed to reach his destination and once there he stopped at the end of the driveway.

Looking at the white door, he felt his heart beat a little faster and his palms turn a little sweaty. The man he had wanted for a long time was just beyond that door. A thought of whether Luke was alone in there or not annoyed Craig and taking a deep breath he decided to get it over with. He knocked on the door firmly and waited.

Within moments, the door opened and Craig felt like he had been paralysed. Turns out, he wasn't seeing things. What he had seen this afternoon was real. He almost couldn't believe it. It had really happened.

The young man smiled. "You're late," he commented, his tone light.

Craig cleared his throat. "Yes, well, had a long day at work..."

"Yeah, I noticed," Luke said quickly. He back away and gestured for his old boss to come inside.

Pausing for a moment, Craig eventually made a decision, lightly stepped over the threshold. Luke closed the door and led him down the hallway and into the living room. Momentarily, Craig closed his eyes at the scent that filled his nose. He knew it was the younger man he smelt. Coming back to his senses quickly, he glanced around the living room.

It was neatly yet sparsely furnished; a sofa along one wall, a moderately sized television in front of it, along with a tall mahogany bookshelf in the corner with an armchair beside it. The beige coloured carpet looked brand new as did the white paint that covered all four walls.

"Just moved in?" Craig asked, looking for something to talk about.

"Um, yeah, about a week ago," Luke said as he moved further into the room. "Make yourself comfortable. Do you want something to drink?"

"Uh, no thanks, I'm fine," he answered quickly. "Why did you ask to see me? It's been a while."

"Yeah, I know," said Luke, almost looking uncomfortable. "I was hoping... um, have you eaten? Are you hungry at all?"

"I didn't get time," Craig replied. "I worked a little later than usual and showered and came straight here."

"Good," Luke said, a happy smile brightening up his features. "I was just cooking lasagne; it should be ready any minute..." As the last word left Luke's mouth the timer in the kitchen dinged. "Speaking of almost ready," he said breathily. "Care to join me?"

Feeling his stomach rumble Craig nodded slowly. "Sure," he said evenly.

He followed Luke back into the hallway and further down it until they reached the end. The door already open they walked straight into the kitchen and Craig noticed it was newly painted too and he could instantly smell what was coming from the oven.

Luke pointed at the table not far from them. "Take a seat," he said politely. It was already set up and it looked nice, inviting. It made Craig wonder if this was planned or Luke had been planning on seeing someone else tonight.

Nodding slowly, Craig moved to it and sat down. He didn't watch Luke as he busied himself with plates and whatever else he was doing. As Luke approached the table, he set down two glasses of red wine before going back into the kitchen and getting the plates, both containing lasagne and salad.

For a few moments, they ate in silence. Feeling the uncomfortableness coming back, Craig shifted in his seat and cleared his throat lightly. "Tastes nice," he commented. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Thank you," Luke said, smiling faintly. "And, no, not many people do know. It's not something I shout from the rooftops or anything."

Another silence came between them and Craig shifted again, feeling Luke's eyes on him. It wasn't exactly unwelcome but he would like to know the reason he was here. A large part of him wanted to say so many things, and still wanted Luke badly, but somehow, he felt as though Luke were trying to make up for something, although he didn't know what that was yet.

"You know," Luke said, breaking the awkward silence. "I was watching Sex and the City a few weeks ago and..."

"Why were you watching that?" Craig asked, interrupting quietly.

Luke laughed, his blue eyes twinkling in the sharp light above them. "I was having trouble sleeping and they were playing repeats, so I sat and watched it. And there was a character in one episode, his name was Luke Gilmore. He was a farmer."

A small breathy chuckle escaped Craig's lips. The irony with that was not lost on him. For a moment, Craig almost felt sad. It was a shame this wasn't TV. Perhaps then things would have worked out better than they did.

"Interesting name," commented Craig quietly. He needed to move on from this. His thoughts were running too wild. "Are you moving back here to stay?"

Luke shrugged as he swallowed. "I still own my other place in Liverpool. I'm thinking of renting it out and staying here, yeah..." he said, trailing off slightly.

"Any reason you're back here?"

"A few," said Luke nodding. "One being that I miss living here. Liverpool is nice but I haven't made too many friends there. I missed home."

Craig nodded but asked nothing else about why Luke moved. He wondered if it was for a boyfriend. Clenching his jaw tightly, Craig kicked himself again. He had to stop going there with this. Thinking about Luke with someone else wasn't helping him at all right now. It only made him feel depressed.

"You came back too," Luke said quietly, continuing the conversation.

Craig nodded. "I didn't plan to but I missed it too. It came to feel like home."

Once they finished eating Luke stacked the dishes in the sink and they retired to the living room. Luke sat in the armchair as Craig got comfortable on his sofa; although Luke could tell he didn't look so comfortable. It hadn't escaped his notice that his former boss could hardly look at anymore when he used to stare at him. It used to make him uncomfortable but now, he wanted that stare back, that longing look.

The conversation seemed to dwindle and Luke finally decided to say the things he intended on saying this evening. "Is there someone you need to be getting home to?" he asked, not so subtly.

"Pardon?"

"Well... it's been a few years. I've wondered for a while if you've got a new boyfriend or have moved in with someone."

"No," Craig said clearly.

"You didn't get back with Carl then?" Luke asked. It was the one question he had feared the answer of.

"No," Craig repeated, shaking his head slightly.

Feeling as though the questions were getting a little personal, Craig got to his feet and placed his wine glass on the coffee table before moving towards the door, but Luke jumped to his feet was near him in an instant, his eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

Craig licked his lips slowly. "What is it you want, Luke?" he asked tightly. "I haven't seen you in a while. I left, returned, found out you left and we never spoke again and all of a sudden you're here again."

"I want you..."

Inwardly, Luke scorned himself. He hadn't meant to be so blunt about it. "I can't play games this time around, Luke," Craig said as he turned towards the door but Luke moved in front of him, holding his arm out but not touching Craig.

"Look, I'm not in the closet anymore. I came out a while ago," he explained calmly. "I'm not playing any games and this is no trick. I've had three relationships since I've been away. The first was a woman. I still tried denying it and I ended up hurting her too. The other two were men. One of them wasn't very nice but with both I found myself longing for one person... you... and I want a fresh start, a clean slate between us."

Hearing that one of his ex-boyfriends hadn't been very nice to Luke made Craig feel slightly angry. He didn't want anyone hurting the person he still loved although he wasn't sure if he could be so open about his feelings again towards the younger man. And hearing that Luke wanted him was something Craig had always wanted to hear, even if it was years later.

The room turned quiet and Luke too it as a good sign. He stepped closer to Craig, leaving little room between them and just like their two kisses years before, he leaned upwards and pecked Craig on the lips. He didn't respond straight away. Craig let go of the breath he had been holding before looking down at Luke. The younger man's expression couldn't have been clearer. This time, there was no confusion and no hesitation.

"Do you still want me?" Luke whispered, his lips hovering near Craig's.

The response was not what Luke had expected. In seconds, Craig's lips were around his and he was being pushed into the hallway, against the wall. Instantly, Luke wrapped his arms around Craig, moving one through his hair and Luke opened his mouth wider and moaned as Craig's tongue entered. Wanting to hear that sound again, Craig grinded his lower half against Luke and he was rewarded with another moan.

But as soon as it had started, it all stopped. Luke was about to ask what was wrong but he let out a whimper of surprise as Craig turned him around and pressed his front against the wall and in seconds, his felt a warm chest against his back. Luke was definitely surprised. He never expected Craig to be this dominant.

"Are you sure this is want you want?" Craig whispered hotly next to Luke's ear.

Even though his cheek was pushed flat against the wall, Luke nodded his head as best he could. He felt two hands roam up and down his chest and Luke revelled in the feeling, knowing that it was Craig and not some random guy or one of his exes.

Craig moved his mouth closer to Luke's ear and nibbled on the lobe, hearing a small pleading whimper but he continued with his questions. He needed to be sure.

"Because if this happens, it's going to happen right," Craig whispered in the same tone. "Out in the open, no hiding, no pretending. A real relationship."

Luke nodded again at the words. "Yes... I-I want this," he choked out, just as Craig's hand caressed his backside through the black jeans he had on. He pushed back onto the hand but it was quickly moved away.

"There's always something I've wanted to know..." Craig started quietly. "The night of your stag party... did you really not remember?"

"No," Luke said quietly before his talking sped up. "I remembered. I am sorry for that. I was embarrassed and I felt awkward and I panicked. I didn't know what to do but it won't happen again, ever."

"That's nice to hear," Craig whispered quietly, as he unbutton Luke's crisp white shirt. Another whimper left Luke's lips as he attempted to turn around but was stopped and pushed back against the wall. "You want me to suffer, don't you?"

"No, but I wouldn't mind you waiting a little longer," Craig admitted.

"Tease," Luke whispered heavily.

"I could say the same for you..."

Luke chuckled knowingly but he said nothing. He knew Craig was right about that. He hadn't meant to be that way but eventually, some of things he did and said were misleading. He supposed this was fair. As his shirt was removed, Craig threw it onto the clean floor and pressed his body against the warm flesh in front of him. Luke moved his head to the side as Craig pressed light kisses onto his neck.

After a few moments, Craig felt that more was needed. "Where's the bedroom?"

He let Luke move off the wall and the younger man took his hand and led him up the stairs and into the second door on the left. The room looked similar to the other ones he had seen. The walls were stark white and the carpet was the same beige as the one in the living room. The bed frame was black, as was the headboard and the covers and pillows were white.

They both shed their clothes in record time before moving towards the bed. Luke lay down on his back and Craig straddled him. He took a good look over Luke's body, taking in the glorious sight before claiming his lips in a heated kiss. He rubbed their groins together, both of them moaning at the contact.

"Craig," Luke panted heavily. "Please... I won't last long..."

For a brief moment, Craig had to stop. His head was spinning. This was the last thing he expected to happen tonight and with this person. It felt right and it was something he had hoped would have happened much, much earlier. He needed to take a minute and while doing it there was one last thing he needed to ask before they did this.

"Are you clean?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Luke said quickly. "Was only tested a month ago and haven't been with anyone since."

It made Craig even happier to hear that. He watched as Luke reached to the bedside table and grabbed a small bottle of lube already there. It looked to be brand new.

"So am I," he whispered as Luke handed him the lube. He squirted some onto his fingers and coated his fingers generously. He reached down and gently pushed Luke's legs apart before placing his fingers at his entrance. Gently, he pushed on finger in. Luke tensed for a brief moment before relaxing. Craig added a second and scissored inside, wanting to stretch him a little more.

"Please..." Luke begged before Craig could add a third finger. He didn't care if it was going to be tight. He needed Craig now. He had waited a while for this. He knew not as long as Craig has but for him, it was still a while, especially since admitting to himself who he really was.

Grabbing one of the pillows, Craig placed it under Luke, to lift him up a little and he lined himself up at the man's entrance. As he entered the warm heat slowly, he leaned down gently and kissed Luke again. The younger man's eyes were shut tightly at the intrusion and the limited amount of space there was to accommodate it. But he held on. He didn't want to stop this for anything.

Once Craig was completely sheathed inside, he stopped and waited. He didn't want to come too quickly. He had a feeling that there were going to be other times but this was their proper first time; no one was drunk, no one was in the closet and no one was going to regret it in the morning. It was something he wanted to enjoy.

Luke's hips bucked upwards, showing that he could wait no longer. Craig gradually came to agree and as he stroked Luke's chest, he moved in and out of his body, though slowly at first. It didn't take long before Luke was moving against him at a faster pace, wanting him to quicken his.

Soon, moans filled the air, along with the slapping of flesh upon flesh. Noticing a thin layer of sweat along Luke's body, he bent his head down and licked along his collarbone, causing him to shiver with pleasure.

"You taste wonderful..." Craig whispered before licking near the same spot again.

Luke moaned and his body arched slightly. Slowly, he moved his hand down towards his groin but it was quickly slapped away. Craig grasped him firmly, causing another moan to fill the air. He stroked up and down Luke's length, leisurely at first, wanting his pleasure to build further, slowly.

As Luke's arms wrapped around Craig again, he held his former boss close. Feeling his pleasure coming to a climax, Luke ran his short nails down Craig's back. Within seconds, he cried out and came over Craig's hand. Once Luke had come down off his high, Craig moved his hand on the space of the bed beside Luke's head to steady himself, ignoring the mess.

Feeling Luke clench around him was enough, grunting heavily, he came inside the body beneath him. Luke moved against him, to help him ride his orgasm out. When Craig had finished, he collapsed onto the bed beside Luke, who quickly got up and went into the bathroom. He returned with a damp washcloth in hand and he wiped Craig clean before doing himself.

Once again he lay down beside Craig again, exhaling heavily and feeling more than satisfied. He looked at the man beside him and smiled. The wait had been worth it. But he had to admit that all the drama and pain before hadn't been. It had been unnecessary and he was the cause of it. He hurt people, many of which didn't deserve it and he knew Craig had been one of those. He could make it up now though.

Noticing the staring, Craig's head turned to the side and he looked back. Finally, Luke had gotten that longing and lustful stare back. He never wanted it to leave or waver again. A broad smile lit up Luke's face as his eyes roamed over his new lover's facial features.

"Want to stay the night?" he asked.

Craig said nothing but he nodded and gave Luke a small smile. Luke turned onto his side so he completely faced Craig. For some reason, he sensed that there was some hesitation now from Craig. He didn't want there to be any of that.

"I promise I do want this," Luke said firmly. "I'm going to wake up tomorrow morning and regret nothing."

The smile on Craig's face widened and he brought Luke into his arms. He held onto Luke tightly. He believed what Luke was saying but he still wanted to enjoy this moment for all it was worth. Stroking Luke's short hair softly, he kissed his forehead lovingly before closing his eyes.

Both of them were asleep quickly, contented that they finally had what they were after, though it had taken a too long to arrive.


End file.
